


Words of Wisdom

by brainofck



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, warning: bad jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainofck/pseuds/brainofck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Jackson and Col. O'Neill get a little silly on painkillers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words of Wisdom

"When does Nurse Carla start her shift? I like Nurse Carla. She brings me extra ginger ale," the Colonel complained, shifting restlessly. He had been alternately pressing the buttons to raise and lower the bed for the last ten minutes or so.

"She went off her shift about an hour ago, sir? Remember? She came by to tell you to get some sleep," Sam reminded him. "She'll be back tomorrow night."

"Man who wants pretty nurse, must be patient," Daniel observed, then he burbled over with giggles. The Colonel snickered.

"Ow, that hurts," he chortled, holding his bandaged side.

Sam smiled at them fondly. After the roof caved in on their two comrades, Sam and Teal'c had been certain they were dead. Sam ran for the Gate while Teal'c began ripping huge chunks of debris away by sheer brute force. Sam was willing to put up with a lot of silly, drugged 'Confucius' imitations if she could sit in the same room with both of them again.

"Words of wisdom, Daniel," the Colonel declared with mock solemnity, partially regaining his composure. "Of course, Jaffa know, 'Man who live in glass house should change clothes in basement.'"

Sam hid her smile behind her hand. Teal'c stood up a little taller at his post at the foot of Daniel's bed.

"Indeed, O'Neill, the Jaffa have no such saying," Teal'c commented.

"BUT!" Daniel declared, a bit loudly. Nurses looked over at them from across the room.

"Daniel, inside voice," the Colonel ordered.

"But," Daniel whispered, "Man who stands on toilet is high on pot." He nodded serenely. "Jack, do you think we're high? I feel very … high," Daniel said. "Maybe they need to dial down the narcotics a little bit." Daniel started looking around vaguely, maybe looking for the person who controlled the drugs.

The Colonel leaned dangerously far out of his bed toward Daniel, far enough that he could catch Daniel by the sleeve of his hospital gown.

"Hey, Daniel," the Colonel said. When he had Daniel's attention, he waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Passionate kiss, like spider web, leads to undoing of fly."

Daniel's eyes opened very wide.

"I like that one!" he declared. "We should test it!"

"I think we're both wearing dresses," the Colonel said glumly, withdrawing to his own bed again.

Sam stood abruptly.

"Okay, Daniel! Sir! I'm thrilled to have you back, but I've got experiments to plan, meetings to run. See you later."

When Daniel and the Colonel got into this kind of territory, it was better for her to make a quick getaway. Not that it happened too often, but better safe than sorry.

Teal'c bowed his farewell, then followed Sam out into the hall and into the elevator.

"In some of these sayings, one can find wisdom," Teal'c commented, as the doors closed.

Sam snorted.

"Really?"

"Indeed. For instance: Those who go camping must beware evil intent."

Sam shot him a sideways glance.

"You have been spending _way_ too much time with the Colonel," she opined.

"It is possible," Teal'c agreed.

She shook her head and smiled to herself as she got off at her floor.


End file.
